She was gone
by AllWasWell07
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, but the love of his life is also gone. What will Harry do? Please R&R this is my first fanfic ever.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, please don't be too cruel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. J.K Rowling owns the rights along with publishers and Warner Brothers studios. **

The war was over. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort. Harry collapsed to the floor of the great hall with exhaustion.

He searched the room for the girl he loved. He could not seem to find her in the crowd. The eyes he was looking to meet were nowhere to be found.

He finally met the gaze of Professor Mcgonagall. with tears in her eyes she motioned with her head towards the back of the hall. Harry then saw her still form. He got up and ran to her, falling on his knees once more. He burst into tears crying out her name.

Everyone in the room was looking at him with sorrow. Harry curled up beside her, refusing to let go of his love. He felt hands trying to pull him from the body but he didn't want to let go. It was his fault she was dead, he knew it was. He should have protected her better.

Harry eventually relaxed his grip and was pulled away from her and carried to Gryffindor tower to sleep. Part of him didn't want to sleep; he knew that if he did sleep he would have nightmares. The part of him that was tired from being awake for over 48 hours wanted to sleep for days. He hoped that all of this was actually the nightmare and he would wake up with her in his arms. If he could only be so lucky.

As he was laid one of the beds in the boy's dormitory he thought about how he wanted to die too. He should have died. Voldemort should have been able to kill him.

Sleep eventually won Harry over. He dreamt of her, but not the nightmares that should now involve her. He dreamt of all the happy memories they had together. The stolen kisses, her laugh, her smile, their time together at Hogwarts. He woke with a smile on his face that quickly faded.

She was gone; she had been taken from him.

He tried to go back to sleep, back to the good memories of her, but sleep evaded him and he cried.

Harry was moved to the Burrow later that day. He refused to get out of bed. No one tried very hard as they all had feelings of terrible loss.

He felt lost without her. His insides felt like they were burning. He continued to lie curled up and crying for days. However, at night when all were sleeping, he was planning.

The day of her funeral arrived and he dressed his best for her.

At the funeral everyone was in tears. Only Harry did not cry. He had cried non-stop for days and felt he had no tears left.

He had spoken to no one for days except to tell them where he thought she should be buried.

Harry had a joint plot next to his parent's grave in Godrick's Hollow. A few people thought it silly for her to have that plot since they were never married but other scoffed at them knowing that Harry loved her more than anyone could love someone. They knew that no matter what happened in Harry's future he would one day join her.

When the funeral was coming to a close it started to rain. Everyone said his or her final goodbyes and left.

Harry once again refused to leave her. His friends watched as he slumped down next to her tombstone. They knew he was a broken man. They tried to comfort him but he just shrugged them off. He didn't want their pity. He still had his plan after all.

He had decided to take a page from Romeo, and she would be his Juliet.

It had taken a few days to procure and properly prepare the ingredients for a draft of draught living death. He knew to follow the Prince's instructions to make it stronger. Since no one ever saw him leave his bed they would have no idea what he was about to do.

When his friends finally decided he needed some time alone they left. He new this would be his chance.

He downed the potion, feeling happy for the first time since she had been forced to leave him. He lay down next to her fresh grave and said, "This time, I'll go with you."

Ron came back to check on his best friend a couple of hours later only to find his friend dead on the ground.

The next few days the wizarding world grieved the loss of the boy who defeated Voldemort.

Harry's funeral was kept private inside the gates of the graveyard but open to all beyond the boundries. It was agreed that the people should be allowed to share in their grief from afar.

Their Hero was lost.

Harry was buried in Godrick's hollow next to his parents and his love. Those who knew him best knew that he wouldn't have lived long without her, but they had expected longer.

Ron went to stand beside the grave as everyone was leaving. He laid a rose on Harry's tombstone. "Harry, I will miss you more than you know. You were, are my best mate. I know you will be happy up there with her and that is all that matters. I will take care of everyone down here. I love you mate, see you later."

Ron turned to the next grave that had only been made a few days before. "Take care of him. I miss you and I love you too." He left another rose on her headstone as well and left.

**Harry James Potter Hermione Jean Granger**

**July 31, 1980 – May 6,1998 September 19, 1979 - May 2, 1998**

**He saved us all and died for love There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for one's friends. **

"**I'll go with you"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I intended to keep the identity of Hermione as a secret for as long as I could. I hope it worked. This is my first attempt to really every write much of anything. I know it isn't great but please no flaming, but criticism is ok. Thanks for reading. **

**The quote on Hermione's tombstone is from John 15:13**


End file.
